This invention relates to a device incorporated in a fiber processing machine such as a carding machine, a cleaner or the like and is of the type which has at least one operationally fixed carding segment which cooperates with the clothing of a rapidly rotating roll forming part of a fiber processing machine. The end portions of the carding segment are associated with adjusting means with which the radial distance between the roll clothing and the carding segment clothing may be varied.
In a known apparatus, as disclosed, for example, in published European Patent Application No. 0 422 838, the main carding cylinder of a carding machine is associated with a plurality of fixed carding segments, whose end portions are secured to the lateral frame of the carding machine. At each end of each carding segment a plate having an externally projecting attachment is provided which carries a securing (fixing) screw with a setting nut. By manually turning the setting nuts, the distance of the clothing of the carding segment relative to the cylinder clothing may be individually adjusted. Such a setting procedure by means of setting nuts to obtain a desired and uniform carding gap during the initial assembly of the carding machine or during a later readjustment is complicated. It is a further drawback of such an arrangement that an adjustment is possible only during standstill of the machine, resulting in an interruption of the production.